The present invention relates to the new and distinct Threadleaf Coreopsis herein also referred to as Coreopsis verticillata ‘Moonray’, by the cultivar name, Moonray, or as the new plant. ‘Moonray’ was discovered by Eric M. Sal in June of 2002 as an uninduced whole plant mutation of Coreopsis ‘Moonbeam’ (not patented) in the fields of a wholesale perennial grower based in Zeeland, Mich., USA. It was then isolated and compared in subsequent years to other coreopsis and found to be different from all cultivars known to the discoverer.
Asexual propagation at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA by cuttings has shown ‘Moonray’ to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.